ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 8
Ghostbusters 8 is the eighth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Two: The Most Magical Place on Earth, Part 4". Plot The spotlight is on Egon Spengler as he tracks down a paranormal entity - one that has ties to his past - to discover the true source of the city's abnormally high P.K.E. levels! The grand finale to the second arc of the hit ongoing series! Spook Central #8 Solicitations and Covers 1/20/12 Cast Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Old Lady Myrtle Dinah the Cat Janine Melnitz Roger Baugh Vigo Mr. Visitor Eugene Visitor Death Violinist Harlan Bojay Robert Learned Coombs Mikhael Gallon Chekaren Witch of Krasnoyarsk John Horace Tobin Grundel Vladimir Belascu The Undying Soldier The Strange Beggar Underworld Horde Equipment Ecto-1a Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Radio P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Trap Spates Catalog Dimensional Frequency Scanner Tobin's Spirit Guide Items Mystical Sack Locations Arbutus Place Rest Home Firehouse Delgado's Gym Mr. Visitor's House The Soldier's Tower Development On October 30th, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #8 will be a "done in one" story followed by a second four part arc in Issues #9-12. IDW Forums 10/30/11 erikburnham Formspring Reply 11/12/11 On November 30th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted "Ruining a perfectly good cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado for Ghostbusters #8." TRexJones Tweet 11/30/11 Erik Burnham tweeted the cover was "the best thing ever," "awesomeness incarnate" but it wasn't yet fully approved. erikburnham Tweet #1 11/30/11 erikburnham Tweet #2 11/30/11 erikburnham Tweet #3 11/30/11 On December 4th, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #8 will have an Egon focus. Proton Charging 12/4/11 Article Comments Section On December 6th, 2011, Tristan Jones and Erik Burnham posted Cover A of Issue #8. It features Egon, an entity, and the phrases "The Man Who Holds the Hands of Death" and "An Egon Spengler Mystery." TRexJones Tweet 12/6/11 Erik Burnham Fanpage post On December 7th, 2011, Erik Burnham hinted Issue #8 will have ramifications that will affect the next couple arcs. IDW Forums post #1 12/7/11 Burnham also blogged about the evolution of the cover. He gave Dan Schoening a rough idea for a pulpy detective cover with Egon, Luis Delgado colored it, and Tristan Jones aged it along with contributing ideas for the lettering. Burnhamania 12/7/11 entry Egon will be narrating during the issue. Wall Photo 12/7/11, 6:48 am comment On January 15th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was in between writing Egon running into Janine and her boyfriend in Ghostbusters. erikburnham Tweet 1/15/12 On January 21st, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he had to restart the Ghostbusters #8 script three times. erikburnham Tweet 1/21/12 On February 19th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted the story is mostly standalone. There is a bust and then Egon goes off and solves something on his own. Issue #8 does play into the second arc but one doesn't have to be read to understand the other. Erik Burnham IDW Forum post 2/19/12 On February 23rd, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed Janine's boyfriend, Roger, will appear. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 2/23/12 On February 26th, 2012, Tristan Jones teased "People gonna learn a thing or two about Tobin's Spirit Guide." TRexJones Tweet 2/26/12 On February 28th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeting he was working on Issue #8 and the stuff is also a litmus stuff for an annual issue if it is approved. TRexJones Tweet #1 2/28/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 2/28/12 On March 3rd, 2012, in a prerecorded interview, Erik Burnham revealed he just turned in the script. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 46:22-46:26 There will be hints of other subplots in Issue #8. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 57:33-58:32 On March 11th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed he did story and art for a seven page story in Issue #8. TRexJones Tweet 3/11/12 On March 12th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a teaser, titled "The Man Who Sought Death," for his story. The teaser featured two men (one holding a Tobin's Spirit Guide) and a corpse of some sort. Tristan Jones deviantArt 3/12/12 Jones later confirmed a tapestry in the room is a nod to Genevieve Tapestry from "Hard Knight's Day," one of the men is from France, the other from East Germany, they are in Siberia, and it is the year 1912. Tristan Jones deviantArt reply 3/12/12 Tristan Jones deviantArt reply #2 3/12/12 On March 19th, 2012, Chris Ryall revealed his daughter Lucy will have her fan art in Issue #8. Also, a first look at Cover B. Chris Ryall Tweet 3/19/12 On April 6th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted Roger's introduction won't reveal anything in particular about him but he will do something that annoys Egon. Burnham took inspiration from a friend that does it and annoys him, as well. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 4/6/12 On April 16th, 2012, a preview of the credits page and first seven pages was posted. Comic Book Resources 4/16/12 On April 17th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted his pages in Issue #8 are a "secret chapter of Tobin's Spirit Guide history." TRexJones Tweet 4/17/12 On May 18th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed a truck accident delayed shipment of the issue in a region of the USA that included Texas. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 5/18/12 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB120374 Previews - Chase/Incentive Variants March 2012 *Tristan Jones initially planned on exploring more of the science behind Death and the sack but ran out of pages. Jones notes he views Death as a "particularly nasty kind of spirit. Something akin to the Dementors in Harry Potter" and has an idea to expand on psychopomp creatures. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 4/23/12 *Cover A **A Crunch bar is in one of Egon's pockets, referencing his love of junk food **The fliers by Egon are for "The Hound of the D'Urbervilles ," a play on the Sherlock Holmes novel "The Hound of the Baskervilles," who also appeared on "Elementary My Dear Winston," and English novel "Tess of the d'Urbervilles." Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 4/19/12 **Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street appears to be in the garbage can. *Cover B **The cover references The Doors' "Morrison Hotel" and Gozer *Page One **The three Ghost Actors from "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" are among the senior citizens waiting outside the rest home. **The portrait of Charles Foster Hearse from "Ghostbuster of the Year" hangs in the hallway. **Past Charles is the portrait of the woman from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" who becomes demonic behind Winston's back. **In the second panel, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is one of the room number panels. **Peter walks near the Painting of the Trustees from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Behind Ray is a portrait of the Hotel Boudreaux from "Play Them Ragtime Boos" *Page Two **The door knocker of the Doomsday Door from "Knock, Knock" sans nose ring appears on one of the doors. **A portrait of the melting clock dimension from "The Cabinet of Calamari" hangs in the hallway *Page Three **On the mantle lies the Stone Angel Head from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Also on the mantle is the Statue of Liberty torch lamp seen in Peter's apartment during Ghostbusters II **On the last panel is the Whistling Bust of Mausch from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Page Four **Winston references his famous "Yes!" line from the first movie and the bust from Issue #2 involving Slimer. *Page Seven **Egon references the events of the first arc, involving Gozer and Idulnas. **The guestbook is turned to a page with the infamous bad English text that you see at the end of the Ghostbusters NES video game. *Page Eight **Power Guy from "Station Identification" is plastered on one of the arcades **The Ghostbusters arcade lies nearest to Egon **A Slimic Net from "Adventures in Slime and Space" is standing upright near Egon **Next to the net is Zedikiah Spengler's hat from "Egon's Dragon" **On the poster board are: ***Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission file photos seen in previous issues ***Photos of the Mandala nodes from Ghostbusters: The Video Game ***Egon's initial critique of the Firehouse from the first movie ***At the top of the board are the names of Containment Unit parts Egon read off in the flashback in "Citizen Ghost" ***Above Egon's head is Harold Ramis' signature ***Obscured by Zedikiah's hat is Tristan Jones' Tobin art he did of the Scoleri Brothers Tristan Jones deviantArt Scholeri Brothers **Peter is wearing the robe his animated counterpart wore in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Winston refers to the Da Vinci Sleep Cycle, and Egon mentions the scientifically known term of the Polyphasic Schedule. ***Coincidentally, in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), at the start of the library level, Egon mentions he's had time to make prototypes due to an ongoing experiment where he sleeps an average of 14 minutes a day. **Peter's mug references the "The World of the Psychic" show from Ghostbusters II *Page Nine **As in Issue #5, Egon again wears his Senn University sweater. Harold Ramis attended Senn High School **On a bulletin board is a notice for free Jaguars tickets. This is the baseball team the animated Winston watched in "Night Game" **Another notice is for The Great Strazinski from "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" **Egon uses Belascu shaving cream referencing Unruly Beard of V. Belascu from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *Page Ten **Once more, are the Law Offices of Ballard Wright from the Tainted Love one-shot and Casey Jones' Coffee and Books, a ghost from "Last Train to Oblivion" **Janine's relatives (minus her nephew) from "Janine's Day Off" walk past the gym. Grannie Melnitz is behind Roger and Janine. **Dewey Lamort's car from "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" is parked on the street across from the ice cream truck **The ice cream truck from "Troll Bridge" is parked on the street **Between the truck and Egon, with his back turned, is the Violinist (The Stiff) from the first movie **Janine mentions the racquetball court at Delgado's, referencing her hobby as revealed in the first movie. **Roger Baugh is visually based on the Extreme Ghostbusters design of Egon Spengler and his last name is taken from Fritz Baugh of The Ectozone website **As Egon walks away, he goes past the Party Troll from "Troll Bridge" **Now across the street is Ecto-Junior from "Halloween II 1/2" *Page 11 **Anne Lawson and Posey from "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" are in the crosswalk **Among the crowd waiting to walk is Ray Cooger from "Rollerghoster" **Also among the crowd waiting is Ned Ryerson, a character portrayed by Stephen Tobolowsky from the movie "Groundhog Day" starring Bill Murray **The two bums from the deleted scenes of the first movie are present **Janine's Car is parked near the bums **The advertisement on the taxi is of MJN Studios from "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" *Page 12 **The little girl looks like Irma from "The Halloween Door" **Old Man in suit is the bystander Egon prodded in the Sedgewick Hotel hallway in the first movie **One can references the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Grease" which featured a Gremlin. **Another can references Killerwatt from "Killerwatt" **A third can references Shubs, a race destroyed by Gozer as mentioned by Vinz Clortho to Egon and Janine in the first movie *Page 13 **A sticker references WUGH FM, the radio station invaded by the Sandman in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **The Vigo painting makes another appearance, this time in full view *Page 14 **Mr. Visitor's house is visually based on Mrs. Roger's House from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **The giraffe topiary may be a tribute to the odd creations of Edward Scissorhands *Page 16 **Behind Egon is a Wagner's Occult Shop, seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **The car that hits Eugene is based on Christine from writer Stephen King *Page 17 **Mr. Visitor is visually inspired by Mr. Tummel from "You Can't Take it With You" **A portrait of the Ghost Actors is seen in the first panel **A Limburger's Special Recipe Mac & Cheese box references Charles Von Limburger's business from "The Hole in the Wall Gang" *Page 19 **The blue figure above Eugene's "Goodbye" dialogue bubble is one of the Hole Ghosts from "The Hole in the Wall Gang." This ghost was perched on Egon's head at one point in the episode. *Page 20 **Precious from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" flies above the house *Page 21 **The translator's name appears to be an amalgam of uncredited writer Jean-Marc Lofficier and character Monsieur Lucien from "The Ghostbusters in Paris" **Seen only in Ghostbusters: Total Containment, in the last panel, Tobin was on a page featuring an illustration of a Werechicken. The art was from a work in process Tristan Jones did around March 19, 2010. T-Rex Jones deviantArt "Werechicken-demon WIP" 3/19/10 ***Jones revealed in the story, Tobin was writing the Werechicken entry when he met Gallon. TRexJones Tweet 12/2/14 *Page 22 **The mention of exposing fraudulent spiritualists mirrors the career of Sam Hain, mentioned in a PCOC file from Issue #5 **Tobin exposed who looks to be a nod to Dr. Bassingame from The Real Ghostbusters. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 4/23/12 **John Horace Tobin encountered a Grundel, a character from The Real Ghostbusters "The Grundel" and Extreme Ghostbusters "Grundelesque" **Tobin met Vladimir Belascu, referencing Belascu's Unruly Beard from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **The meeting with Belascu led to the Tunguska Blast of 1909, referenced at the end of the first movie **The Russian folktale is based on "The Soldier and Death" Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 4/22/12 Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fan 4/23/12 It is also known as "The Story of Ivan Turbincă", the Moldovan/Romanian fairytale written by Ion Creanga. ***The character gave his last money to two beggars who turned out to be God and Saint Peter in disguise. For his generosity, God blessed his rations bag ('turbinca' in Romanian), which Ivan later used to capture imps who've been haunting a local boyar's house, and later still, Death. ***In the end, God took away the bag because he was not pleased with Ivan's constant torturing of Death, when she was just doing her job. So once free, it was time for Ivan to die, because he was quite old, but Death refused to take him, saying that he's to live forever as punishment for the cruel treatment he gave her. *Page 23 **The beggar is a nod to The Storyteller, portrayed by John Hurt Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 4/23/12 **The sorcerer from the west is none other than Vigo *Page 24 **Leon Zundinger is mentioned, whose work was researched in Ghostbusters II **In the soldier's room, to the left of Mikhael is the Genevieve Tapestry from "Hard Knight's Day" **Tobin holds his Tobin's Spirit Guide *A copy of Cover A appears in the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) at the 5:04 mark. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue8OngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue8OngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B, Gozerian Hotel GhostbustersIssueEightOngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIssueEightOngoingCredits.jpg|Credits Page GBVol2Part4ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents